


I've Been Craving More

by ghyx



Series: tumblr requests [6]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghyx/pseuds/ghyx
Summary: request:  Hiii!!Can I please request a Song Mino scenario? Where the reader is Mino’s friend and the reader has feelings for Mino but Mini only sees her as a sister… (angst pls) thanks in advance ♡





	I've Been Craving More

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request or just talk to me this is my tumblr! Just know this is a bit rough and unedited.

Falling for your best friend, Song Minho, was probably one of the stupidest things you had ever done. You don’t know exactly when it happened it, was it the first time he had saved you from falling flat on your face, or maybe the time he went out of his way to take care of you while you were sick, but it still happened, and you couldn’t go back now. Sometimes you wished Minho would just do something to mess it all up, he never does.

             “You look sad.” Minho says pulling you from your thoughts, you look over to see the boy smiling at you. His tanned skin is glowing in the sun and his dyed hair is pushed back from his deep eyes, he looks alluring and makes your butterflies erupt low in your stomach.

             “I was just thinking, sad must be my resting face.” You tell him, forcing a smile, Mino smiles softly as he reaches out and forces your mouth into a smile with the tips of his fingers.

             “There.” Minho says, his smile making your heart jump, you gentle pushed his hands away.

             “You’re ridiculous sometimes.” You tell him with a smile.

             “And you love it.” He says, resting his head on your lap and grinning up at you.  _You have no idea_. You think to yourself, resting your hand in his hair and smiling sadly down at him.

* * *

             Somehow an innocent trip to see your best friend turns into you helping Seungyoon drag groceries up to their dorm. If you weren’t such a nice person you probably would have gone around back or waited until he was done. But Seungyoon was your friend as well and no one else seemed to be helping him so there you were. And you figured it since you hadn’t told Minho you were coming over it wasn’t like he was waiting for you.

             “Thanks again for the help, _.” Seungyoon said as he set down the bags in front of the door and pulled out his key.

             “Oh yeah, it’s no problem Seungyoon.” You say, shifting your weight as you attempt to hold all the bags in your hands. Seungyoon pushes the door open and leans down to gather all his bags together. Generally, you try not to eavesdrop, but things happen and you aren’t perfect. You immediately recognize Minho’s voice in the other room as you slip inside the dorm and hold the door open with your shoulder. You begin to blush as you realize what he’s saying, confessing his feelings for someone. You wonder if maybe he’s trying out for a drama or if Winner is doing parody or something again.

             Until you hear a female’s voice responding to his confession. You gasp and cover your mouth, the grocery bags falling to the floor. You can’t help your overreaction, but your heart was breaking all at once. You had felt so much for Minho for so long and at least you cling to the fact that there was a slim chance he liked you back, he wasn’t dating anyone and if he wasn’t spending time with Winner than he was spending time with you. There was a chance in your mind that maybe something could happen one day, now that was all gone. You step over the bags and run out of the dorm, you aren’t thinking clearly so you just let your feet carry you to the stairs that lead up to the roof. Once there you take a deep clearing breath and wipe at the wetness under your eyes. Behind you the door creeks open and you turn around to see Seungyoon standing at the door.

* * *

             Sitting with Seungyoon turns out to be very therapeutic. The two of you sit down and look out over the city, you admit your feelings for Minho to the leader. Seungyoon comfort you and encourages you to let out all your feelings.

             “I think you should tell him how you feel.” Seungyoon says after a long stretch of silence.

             “Are you insane?” You ask. “He just admitted his feelings for someone else.”

             “Yeah but we don’t even know what that was about.” He says. “Minho has told me about anyone, maybe it was him reciting lines of one of his favorite dramas and that was just the female leads voice or something. Maybe the girl was Seunghoon, he does a great girl voice. No matter what I think you should. He deserves to know.”

             “Yeah.” You sigh deeply and look out at the view. “I guess you’re right.”

             “Don’t you know by now?” Seungyoon looked at you with raised eyebrows and a little grin. “I’m always right.” You chuckle and shove his shoulder lightly.

             “Whatever. I’m going to get this over with.”

* * *

             You send Seungyoon in first to make sure no girls are hanging out to convince Seunghoon and Jinwoo to go out but keep Minho, you’re lucky to have him as a friend. Once Seungyoon sends you the go-ahead text you stand in front of the dorm door for a good fifteen minutes before finally knocking. Minho looks a bit confused as he opens the door but once his eyes fall on you he smiles brightly and your insides flutter, you wonder if you can really do this.

             “Hey you. Come in.” Minho says, opening the door wider. You slip in past him, your stomaching churning uncomfortably.

             “Hey. So, can we talk real quick Minho?” You ask, turning to him as he closes the door.

             “Of course, is something wrong?” Minho asks, moving over to you and directing you into the living room. The two of you sit down and you bit your lip looking from him down to your lap.

             “Uh, no? I don’t know how to categorize it.” You say, waving your hand in a gesture to brush off the thought. “I just need to get through this before I puke or run away. So, just don’t speak for a moment and let me get this out.” Minho nods for you to continue so you take a deep breath and begin. “Minho, I know we’ve been friends for a long time and this might sound weird coming from me but I’ve harbored a crush on you for so long. I just…thought you should know.” You trailed off into a whisper, staring down at your hands. Your heart was ponding in your ears, you felt like your stomach was going to regurgitate up out of your body and you were sweating more than you ever had in your whole life.

             “Oh…” Minho whispered. “Oh, _. I-I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry-“

             “It’s fine.” You cut him off, your voice strained. “I knew what was coming. I-I have to go now Minho, I’ll see you in a bit.” You bound off of the couch as you wipe at yours, you storm out of the living room and into the small hallway that leads to the door. You throw it open without much thought and take the stairs two at a time to get down to the lobby.

             You can really think it’s only fitting when you see the rain that’s falling outside, you put up the hood of your jacket and tuck your hands into your pockets. You sniffle as you step out into the rain, your hot tears mixing with the cold rain. You welcome the grey clouds if only to fuel your own self misery. You got the response you had expect but it still hurt. You weren’t sure how you’d be able to face Minho ever again, but you knew you had to. He was you’re best friend. You could never cut never cut him out. You loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give me your thoughts or give me a kudos if you didn't hate this! Thanks :)  
> If like me and you are able please consider buying me a coffee to support my writing!


End file.
